A Piece Of Home
by Kjb2609
Summary: BASED ON THIS PROMPT: I want an end to this story: Emma teaches Killian to drive. Killian steals her keys one day and surprises her by pulling up alongside her as she walks down the street. He tells her to get in and that he's found a remote spot where he wants to take her to see the ocean…
1. Chapter 1

Emma had left David at the station, desperate for a grilled cheese and a coffee. She crossed the road to Granny's, lost in thought, and oblivious to the daily life of Storybrooke going on around her.

Which is why the unmistakable sound of her bug's horn startled her so thoroughly.

Turning in the direction of the noise, she saw Killian pulling up slowly to the kerb. She patted her jacket pockets - quite certain her keys had been there this morning- and looked quizzically at him.

"Did you steal my keys?" she asked, realising what she had thought was a loving goodbye hug earlier that day may have had an ulterior motive.

"Pirate." He said by way of explanation, cocking his head with that eyebrow raise that did things to her.

"Come aboard, Swan. I wish to take you on an adventure!" His face was full of excitement at the prospect and she couldn't help but smile back at his enthusiasm.

"And before you embarrass yourself with a seafaring pun, Swan -" She went to react but he silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips - "I have already arranged for your father to take over your duties and you are mine alone for the remainder of the day."

She knew when she was bested.

"Aye, Captain."

Knowing now the freedom that driving gave him, he was surprised he had resisted it for so long. No less surprising was the fact that Swan had managed to teach him to captain this land vessel without it coming to blows. He smiled as he remembered a few occasions when he was surely moments from being magically removed from the helm during a particularly heated discussion. But ultimately, patience had won the day.

It always did with them.

He steered the bug towards the Maine coast, away from the signs of Storybrooke civilisation and into wilder, wooded places until the forest cover gave way to a view of the ocean, sunlight glittering on the surface.

As they had travelled away from the town, he had sensed Emma relax, the weight of her Saviour's responsibility lifting with each mile. He didn't think she realised how hard he worked to orchestrate these quiet moments - which was as it should be - but any effort paled in comparison to the pleasure he gained from spending this time with her.

"Happy, love?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to enjoy the sight of his Swan contented and smiling.

"It's gorgeous," she sighed, "I can't believe all this is so near to home and I never knew."

"Well, love, the whole 'saving the town over and over' thing does cut into your sightseeing time." She laughed softly and placed her hand over his on the gearstick, absentmindedly playing with the silver ring on his thumb.

"Not far now, Swan. There's somewhere I want to show you."

When he had first discovered the secluded beach, he had been completely overwhelmed. It had been hundreds of years since he had been in his childhood home and yet standing on the shore in this place had taken him immediately there. The similarity was uncanny and had brought to the surface memories he had taken centuries to supress.

He had sat on the sand for a considerable time that day, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered. Liam chasing him along the water's edge, breeches rolled up to their knees, his own childish squeals matched by his brother's laughter. Climbing in the trees along the shore, daring each other higher. Sailing wooden boats on the water, Liam telling tales of the life on the sea he was off to lead.

A small boy watching the distant ship sail away, taking with it his family, no way of knowing when they would be together again.

The memories flooded back as he sat watching the ocean ebb and flow. It was the closest he had felt to his brother in a long time and the deep pain of missing him was coupled with an intense need to finally share his history with the woman he loved.

And what better place?

As they pulled up, Killian breathed in deeply. The place was having the same effect as on his previous visit but he knew the time was right.

"Milady," he said as the door of the bug swung open. Always the gentleman, Emma had discovered that his old fashioned chivalry was actually quite attractive in the right moments and she happily took the offered hand as she got up.

"I shall just retrieve our provisions from the cargo hold," he announced, the crooked eyebrow accompanying this statement daring her to comment on his choice of words.

Instead, she nodded her understanding and walked a little way towards the shore. The waves gently lapped the sand, and she could smell the familiar scent of salt and sea, the smell that always brought her back to him. Killian appeared by her side, a blanket and cooler on his arm, and she leant in to him, the tang of leather now added to the smell of the sea. A contented sigh escaped her lips as he put his free arm around her shoulders and they stood together for a moment, lost in their own thought and each other.

Emma broke the silence. "It's beautiful, Killian, stunning. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"There is nothing I don't wish to share with you, Swan, even if it takes me some time to do so." She looked at him with a raised brow, certain there was more to that statement, but she had already decided to let him take the lead, so she let it go. Emma took the blanket from him and gestured for him to lead the way.

"Come, love, I want to show you this place." He reached for her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and bringing them to his lips. He heard her breath hitch as he did so and she reached up to kiss him softly. Leaning in, he rested his forehead on hers, drinking in the sensation of being close to her, her scent, even her magic crackling just below the surface. Gods but she was spectacular.

Liam would have loved her.

They walked hand in hand to the beach, Emma admiring the peaceful surroundings as Killian attempted to compose himself. His emotions were bubbling close to the surface, memories fighting to escape their centuries-old prison.

"What's wrong, Killian?" she asked as they set out their blanket and made themselves comfortable. "You seem a bit off."

"Nothing, love – truly. I just want to talk to you about something."

Emma drew in a deep breath, and he pulled her in close, kissing her gently while he caressed her cheek. She returned his kiss, one hand on his heart as it so often was, the other sliding around his neck, fingers tangling in his dark hair. Their kiss deepened, searching and comforting all at the same time.

Pulling back, eyes locked on hers, he knew it was time. "I've always been something of an explorer, Swan, and discovering this place was like finding myself back in my childhood. The resemblance to my realm is uncanny – just like the place where I grew up with my brother." He hesitated briefly and she moved herself closer, cuddling in to him as if she knew what he was going to say.

Leaning her head in to rest on his shoulder, she stroked his knee, reassuring him.

"I know I have kept my early years to myself, love, but after discovering this place I knew this was where I wanted to be when I opened myself up to you. I want to tell you about my brother and my history. I need you to know every part of me."

She smiled warmly at him, this man who had helped her learn to open her heart to love again. She could think of nothing she wanted more than to do similar for him.

"Tell me, Killian. Tell me about your beginnings."


	2. Epilogue

A piece of Home – epilogue

Over the years, the secluded cove where Killian had first opened up to Emma about his past had become a symbol of so much more. With lives so full of trouble and danger, the Saviour's work being a constant for them both, having a place that was theirs alone - free of interruptions and villains and heartache - was paramount.

They took their quiet moments here – the times when they could steal away from Storybrooke and just enjoy each other's company. The yellow bug became so familiar with the route it could almost direct itself, until the day Killian was able to sail his beloved Jolly Roger into the quiet waters, rowing his Swan to shore, the joy in having his physical home returned to him so clear in his face that she couldn't stop grinning at him.

(She knew, now, of course that home to him was so much more than planks and sails and rigging, but a pirate needed his ship.)

Some days they walked the shore hand in hand, rarely speaking but rather drinking in the closeness and the quiet. On others, they sat on their blanket and looked out to sea, sharing stories of their lives before and after each other. Killian often told the same ones, more embellished with swashbuckling nonsense each time until Emma began to pre-empt the punchlines.

Occasionally they made love on the sand, or under the stars on the deck of the ship, a cloaking spell ensuring they were not interrupted. The cove held such significance now, meant so much to them both, it seemed only natural to be together here of all places. It was always slow and carefree when they came together in this place, all the time in the world to hold and kiss and love each other.

It was here that Killian walked with Henry, having sailed along the coast together and come ashore to explore. He shared tales of his life, snippets of his story that often paralleled that of the boy. They talked about Emma, about Neal, about their family and their lives. And when he asked Henry for his blessing to marry his mother, it was given willingly. Pirate and believer together, the two men who loved her above all else, trusted in her strength and ability. The two who knew more than any other what it meant to be loved by Emma Swan.

(And when Henry told him how proud he was to have a man like Killian in his life – the father he had needed and wanted – it just added to the wonder of how full his life now was.)

The cove witnessed the quiet tear of joy sliding down the cheek of Emma Swan as her pirate asked her to be his wife – his forever love – his everything. They sat hand in hand that day, dreams of their future rampant in their minds, of home and Henry and other children to come. Of their true love – tested and proven again and again.

They docked the Jolly Roger in the quiet waters the day after their wedding – a honeymoon of sorts – close enough to return if all else failed, but concealed by magic in their own private paradise. They left no corner unexplored, the desire to be together now they had committed to being everything for each other was strong and relentless. Sometimes their love making was slow and languid, a reflection of the journey that had brought them here in many ways, each mapping the body of the other with gentle strokes and soft kisses. Other times it was hard and hurried, reminiscent of the times when danger was all around and they clung to each other for hope, both unable to wait to come undone and be truly as one.

As their family grew, they would come to the sheltered cove for days of quiet and child sized adventure. Sword fights with Daddy, in which small swordsmen and women usually came out victorious, although when failure to defeat the beloved opponent resulted in an attack of tickles and raucous laughter, Emma doubted that either side was giving of their best. Tree climbing with Henry, each spurring the others to greater heights, magic transporting them back to the ground safely. As time went on, the cove was the perfect place to hone the magic of their small prince and princess. A chance to practise and refine away from the watchful eyes of Storybrooke, good natured of course, but distracting for small children with such immense potential.

Killian often pondered the quirk of fate that had brought him to this place – a left turn here, a side road there may have meant he had never discovered the place that had come to mean so much to his family. He watched Emma and the children on the shore, Henry skipping stones and the little ones returning them by magic and marvelled that an old pirate could be so blessed. Emma caught his eye, his thoughts as visible to her as her open book was to him, and she smiled quietly, eyes full of love that seemed stronger today than it had ever been.

This place, his ship, his children and his love. All the pieces of his home.


	3. BONUS MINI CHAPTER

**BONUS MINI CHAPTER**

_**A/N: When I received the initial prompt that inspired this piece, I was writing 100 word drabbles. The prompt was nearly 100 words in itself so I decided to use my 100 words for a little prequel...**_

Emma's yellow vessel was no Jolly Roger, but it was certainly adequate enough to give an old pirate a reminder of the freedom he once had.

The coastline called to him and he wound his way up and down, stopping to explore the coves and inlets that made up his new home.

When he found it, he couldn't wait to share it with Emma. A hidden part of the water's edge that was so like the realm he had left so long ago that he could almost imagine being there again.

The perfect place to tell her of his beginnings.


End file.
